Falling for you again
by ChristianL
Summary: It all starts when sora misunderstands yamato; but when she realizes her mistake and goes to make it up with yamato he has an accident and looses his memory. Read to see if he and sora become a couple all over again
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

**Ch 1- The fateful night **

A young blond man was walking about aimlessly in a street in odaiba on a chilly winter eve. Yamato Ishida was in extremely low spirits and he was sure he had never ever felt so miserable in his life. He was lonely, sad, angry and hollow from within. He roamed past sora's house just glancing by and immediately his throat became dry and his eyes moist. He felt pain ripping his heart apart. He hated himself for the fact that Sora Takenouchi, his fiancée and Takeru Takaishi his brother hated him. It was almost a week since that fateful night when all these misunderstandings and hatreds cropped up. That single night changed the scenario of his life…

**1 week ago:- **

Yamato called out to Taichi, "hey buddy, wanna go to the night club? You are leaving tomorrow and I have a feeling you won't return soon." "Sure yamato lets go". Yamato drove taichi to the club in his brand new sedan and couldn't help grinning when taichi gaped at his new purchase. Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida were the best of friends.

"It's a beauty mate!" "I know taichi". "Whoa lets go yamato". They entered the club, it was jam-packed. The 2 guys had a few drinks and then they went to the dance floor. It was then that yamato noticed from the corner of his eye that Hikari Yagami, taichi's sister and takeru's girlfriend was drunk beyond limit. She was clearly not in her sense and was drooling all over the place. A burly brown haired boy caught her from behind. Yamato elbowed taichi and seeing his sister in trouble, he and yamato ran over to her to help her. Hikari was crying her eyes out. Taichi hugged her protectively and yelled "Daisuke motamiya, you better keep yourself away from her, its all your fault that Hikari is in this state. If only you had not messed up her work she would not have been insulted and dismissed from work. Get lost you muddleheaded before I strangle you. ". Daisuke cowered a bit, murmured a sorry and disappeared.

Taichi and yamato helped her to get to her feet and carried her over to yamato's house which was nearest. Taichi was worried but yamato asked him to relax. "Yamato can you do me a favor? Can you take care of Hikari tonight? I have to leave immediately for my flight and Hikari is in no position to go home." Yamato realizing the fact agreed to do so without the slightest hesitation. Yamato walked taichi to the door. Taichi's forehead was still constricted in worry. "Ja ne taichi, don't worry about her she will be fine". "Yeah…Ja ne friend". Yamato pulled the bed sheets over Hikari on seeing that she was having a mild fever. He didn't have a sister so he had always loved Hikari as one. Takeru had told him about Hikari's distress but he didn't know it was this serious. He felt sorry for her. He sat beside her on the bed and thought that when Takeru returned he would render Hikari to his care and he would go to sleep. But somehow he fell asleep on the bed beside Hikari.

Suddenly Yamato's cell phone buzzed. It was taichi's call. He didn't want to answer it but he felt he badly needed to hear his voice. He was the only person among his loved ones now who didn't hate him. "Hi buddy howz life?" "fine… taichi…please return soon" "why? Whazzamatter? Something wrong?" "nothing…just missed our fights and hangovers" said yamato trying to sound normal. "I am returning tomorrow buddy". "Good…see ya…Ja ne". He felt that at least from tomorrow someone would understand him.

It was past midnight when Sora and Takeru returned from the fashion show. It had been a huge success for Sora, and for Takeru too who was happy about the article he wrote for the magazine. Sora felt it was a perfect night and nothing could spoil it. If only she knew…

They entered through the door Yamato had left open for them. What they saw in the bedroom was something they had least expected and it infuriated them. "What the fuck is all this?" Takeru yelled while Sora was too angry for words. Yamato got up with a start; it was then that he realized the position he was in. what happened was that Yamato had fallen asleep and Hikari in her sleep, unaware of her activities had her arm wrapped around his chest. Yamato got up and tried to explain but they gave him no chance. "How dare you sleep with my girlfriend?" "Taki it isn't like what you are seeing…the thing is…" "Shut up Ishida! What more proof do I need than seeing the whole thing with my eyes?" Hikari had woken up by now and she clearly couldn't remember a thing. "Why am I here and why are you shouting Taki?" "Yamato Ishida I won't stand this! You drugged her to...to..." he couldn't carry on and punched Yamato straight in the face. His nose started bleeding. "You are not my brother; you are a sick bastard!" yelled Takeru.

Yamato turned to face Sora who was crying by now. He reached out his hand to hold her but she fiercely shook it away. "How could you sink so low Yamato? How could you cheat Takeru and Hikari and…me…? You are such a beast and…" "Hang on Sora and Taki, what has yamato done to me and why are you too so angry? He hasn't harmed me you know". "Oh Hikari of course you wouldn't know; he had you drugged darling" said Takeru through gritted teeth. "But Taki I wasn't drugged…I just am feeling all hazy and heavy" "you wont know if you were drugged Hikari; just stay out of this". "And you" he said pointing at his brother; "leave the house now-leave I said!" Yamato went out, head bowed low and tried one last time to make Sora see reason but she didn't listen. Through her sobs she only managed to say "get lost! I hate your very presence; never come near me again" and she ran inside. These words struck yamato like dart and he moved out grief-stricken

A/N:PLEASE REVIEW, I SHALL UPDATE IF I GET A FEW REVIEWS. ITS THE 1ST TIME I HAVE ATTEMPTED TO WRITE SO PLEASE BEAR WITH IT IF ITS A BIT LAME AT PLACES


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own digimon

**Ch 2- Taichi's help**

The first day out of his house, Yamato spent the night curled up in a bench, unable to sleep; the night's events clearly tormenting his thoughts. After that he took shelter in his friend Koushiro Izumi's house who very sensibly didn't ask him why he left his house. He had tried to contact Sora, Takeru and Hikari but no one responded. Frustrated; he gave up trying to contact them and spent as much time as he could in office to push these thoughts out of his mind but in vain. Within a week he had turned pale; even his colleagues noticed it- "Ishida, are you sick or something? You seem very pale" "no no I'm fine, just work load"-he said trying to sound as truthful as possible. Although Koushiro helped and supported him in every possible way, he wanted to be left alone. He wanted to lock himself up and punish himself for being so callous that night, but the harm was already done. He felt he would never be okay again till Sora didn't stop hating him for something he hadn't done.

**…**

And finally today was the day taichi was returning. Mimi had come to Koushiro's house and Yamato thought he had better leave the two alone. Having nothing better to do, Yamato went to pick taichi up from the airport. They went to taichi's house. Their conversation started amicably after exchange of greetings but no sooner did taichi mention Sora than yamato's face turned very pale. "What's wrong? You and Sora had a fight?" Taichi asked concernedly. "no Taichi, its fine;" but Yamato could not take it in any longer and a few drops of tears trickled down from his brilliant blue eyes. Taichi was shocked to see the pain in his beautiful eyes and was even more shocked to see him cry; he had never seen his friend break down before. But yamato soon regained his composure.

Taichi knew something was seriously wrong and he forced yamato into telling him. After hearing everything Yamato had to say, Taichi sat there stunned in shock and in disbelief. "And all the times that I called you, you never breathed a word about it! You alone suffered all this while! But no more, I will go and sort things out for you…it's a best friend's promise" Yamato wanted to say thinks but instead the words that came out were "its no use Taichi, it's too late now". "You wait and watch! Taichi Yagami never lets a friend down!" and he smiled. With that they took to their beds.

**…**

Yamato got up early next morning, coming back to reality after a terrible nightmare. The first thing he noticed was that his heart had lightened a bit since last night and secondly that Taichi was no where to be found. He realized that Taichi must have gone to talk to Sora and Takeru. He mentally thanked god for having true friend like Taichi.

**…**

"Hey Sora Taichi speaking, can you meet me at rainbow hotel...no can't tell over the phone…ya itz sort of urgent. Meet me at 9". Same thing he repeated to Takeru. But of course none of the two knew that the other was coming. Taichi went there well ahead of time and was waiting for the other two. Sora turned up first and after about 5 minutes Takeru turned up. "Takeru? But taichi you didn't tell me he was supposed to…hang on, you planned it…itz about yamato right? I don't wanna listen and I don't care to listen" "me too!" added Takeru. Taichi grabbed their hands firmly and his eyes flashed angrily in their direction and they were forced to sit down and listen.

Taichi started talking in a very grave tone.

"do you have any idea of how much you have hurt him and-" Sora cut him off and retorted "honestly he is the one who has hurt us and he deserves our hatred" (though Sora knew full well she didn't hate him she said it out of anger) "just shut up and listen ok, you two misunderstood the whole thing completely and didn't even give him a chance to explain." "Oh really…you tell us then what we have misunderstood…go on tell us" said the younger blond sarcastically. "Ya I will, that's what I am here for." He narrated the whole incident and added "now do you realize your folly? Grief is eating him up; he has turned into a shadow of his former self…he cant live without you too…especially you, Sora". Takeru clapped his hand to his forehead and Sora was once again reduced to tears (mind you, she had been crying every night since that day). Takeru shuddered and said "I am a hell of a brother. He always loved me so much and I suspected him…I was so mean all this time…I…I even punched him…how could I…I am such a big moron!" taichi was about to say that finally Takeru realized it but thought that it wasn't entirely his fault so instead he said "nothing is spoilt yet; go and meet him; he will forgive you. He loves you a lot." Takeru disappeared lost in his thoughts. Sora neither moved an inch nor said anything but taichi knew exactly what she must be going through. "Its time to go now Sora…Sora!" Sora silently nodded and made her way back to her house.

_A/N:- please review once again friends. My next chapter shall include Takeru and Sora repenting over what they have gone; they shall go to make it up with him and that is when the twist in the plot comes. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own digimon

**Ch-3 Repents**

_**Sora's pov**: how could I do this to him? He loves me with all his heart and I just... I don't deserve his love and neither do I deserve the crest of love. I didn't trust him, let alone trust I didn't even listen to what he wanted to say! How deeply I've hurt him…why did I hurt him…why! I never hated him all this while but I'm sure he hates me now. I was angry, upset with him but I can never hate him; I love him too much for that but now I've lost him due to my own folly! He will never forgive me! I love you yama…I need you and I want you…_

She started sobbing in her bed, hiding her face in her pillow, wishing Yamato was there to caress her; hold her close to him…thinking thus she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**….**

**Takeru's pov: **_I have made a terrible mistake. I shall go right now and apologize for my mistake; and I shall never ever hurt him again._

And with that Takeru left. He headed straight to taichi's house. He was sure he would find his brother there and so he did. Taichi had not yet returned so Yamato didn't know that Taichi had sorted things out. Seeing Takeru at the door he felt a sharp pang in his heart. "What do you want now? Haven't you hurt me enough already or have you turned up with new allegations against me now?" said yamato with bitter pain. "No yamato, I…" before saying another word he hugged yamato hard and apologized over and over again till yamato tolled him to stop. "I know I haven't been a good brother yamato, I undermined your love and misunderstood you, but it was all a mistake. Please forgive me and come back yamato".

"You need not ask for forgiveness taki. I do not have any bitter feelings for you. I love you a lot and you know that. But I won't return; not until Sora asks me to." "I'm relieved you are not mad at me yamato. But Sora does want you to return yamato. She had been crying for you every night and you have no idea how guilty she felt after Taichi cleared everything up." "No Takeru; I won't come back now." "Fine then, as you wish". Yamato gave him a hug before Takeru departed. Taichi all this while had been watching them silently leaning against the wall. When he saw Takeru leave, he smiled at him with an expression saying "I had told you everything would be fine". Takeru thanked him and left. Yamato came and gave Taichi his most affectionate smile. "So you made it up with Takeru…now in order to celebrate that order 5 pizzas, 5 burgers and 2 cokes." "Honestly Taichi cant you ever think of anything other than eating?" "Well I had a real hard week in Turkey and now I really need some good food." "Fine, I'm ordering…but you get to pay". "No way!". And they started an argument; a really long one.

**….**

Sora had not been able to sleep that night. Guilt and regret overwhelmed her. She wanted to go and apologize but couldn't bring herself to do so; afraid yamato would be mad at her and would never love her again and she was afraid of rejection. She decided to talk to Koushiro. The next morning she rang him up. "Hullo is Koushiro there? Mimi! What are you doing at his house now? Anyways give him the phone. Koushiro you dealt with Yamato for the week…so do you think that things will be fine if I go and talk to him?" "Well I donno exactly what happened between you two but I know this for sure that he loves you beyond all limits and he will make it up with you…just go and talk to him once." "Thanks Koushiro. And this is the right moment to tell Mimi what you feel for her, do not hide your feelings any longer and I have a feeling she likes you too so it's worth a try ok…well bye then". Her love for yamato dragged her to him and she decided to meet him without informing him outside his office.

She put on her red blouse and black skirt, the attire Yamato loved to see her in and went to meet him in Shibuiya. Sora stood opposite to his office and waited for him. Seeing him arrive she started walking towards him. Yamato noticed her suddenly and saw a car in the distance speeding towards her. He yelled "Sora look out!" but she was too lost in her thoughts to hear him. When she saw the car approaching, she stood there transfixed in fright. But he dashed and pushed Sora out of harm's way in time. Sora fell on the pavement with a thud and came back to earth. She got to her feet quickly only to find Yamato lying on the road beside her, blood gushing out from his forehead.

A/N: - It's shorter than the previous ones but I hope you will enjoy reading it. And please review friends. I am not geting many reviews and I shall update again when i get reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: -** I do not own digimon

Mahwash:- don't worry Yamato will live

**Ch 4- A twist of fate**

"Noooo…yaamaaatoo". Sora hugged the senseless body tightly. "Somebody please help!" she pleaded. She was too shocked to think of anything to help him. Someone there rang up the hospital and an ambulance arrived, taking Yamato and Sora to the hospital. She had only managed to ring Takeru up and say "Ta-Takeru…sobs…Yamato…sobs…Greenfield hospital" before she broke down hysterically. Takeru along with the other digidestined reached there in a rush and found Sora sitting alone in a corner, crying. Her eyes were swelled up. Mimi, Miyako and Hikari went up to her and hugged her. Sora blurted out "It's all my fault…if only I had been careful yama wouldn't have been here now; first I hurt him and now…" she couldn't go on. The doctor came out and said "Mr. Ishida has had a lot of bleeding and his head injury is very deep but he is out of danger now…but…" "But what?" asked Takeru. "But due to his head injury he won't be able to remember the incidents just before his accident and he won't be able to recognize the person he had last seen before the accident." Everyone present there was stunned. They turned to look at Sora. Then the reality of the doctor's words sank into her. Yamato would not be able to recognize 'his' Sora anymore. There would be no more Yamato to love her, caress her, kiss her, understand her, tease her and the list went on in her head. She felt blank; too numb to cry.

She whispered out "I've lost him. I lost my love. I am alone. I don't want to live" but Takeru said "never lose hope Sora. Hope can work miracles. I know it's tough for you right now but if he doesn't recognize you as his love then make him fall love with you all over again. But do not let your negative thoughts overpower you please." But Sora was not listening. She was hyperventilating in her own trance. Finally Mimi shook her hard and said "to earth Sora…Yamato may have lost his memory but that doesn't mean he has lost his feelings of love...all you have to do is revive that feeling and that should not be difficult at all for the crest bearer of love! Takeru is right…never loose hope" "yeah and always remember true love never dies" piped in Taichi and Jyou in unison.

**…**

Sora realized that they were right and decided to go in and see Yamato after he regained consciousness. She had been waiting for quite sometime beside Yamato before he finally opened his eyes. "Where…where am I? My head…it hurts…what happened? And do I know you?" he asked on seeing Sora. "Er…you are in a hospital…you had an accident and I…I…er… brought you here." "Really! Thanks for saving my life." The sentence sounded very ironical to Sora. Nevertheless she added "I'm your brother's work associate." (They had planned to tell him this so that Sora could stay in their house and look after him). "But Takeru never told me about you…what's your name?" "I am Sora Takenouchi. Well maybe he never mentioned me cuz I just moved to odaiba yesterday from Kyoto…but we work for the same magazine." Sora had had a feeling that somehow Yamato would recognize but by now she did not have anymore such hope. "Oh, anyways nice to meet you" Yamato moved his hand trying to shake hands with Sora but he recoiled back in pain. "Hey don't move…you are injured" Yamato smiled.

Sora came out. The doctor prescribed the medicines and said gravely "I know it's hard that he can't recognize you miss Takenouchi but please don't let anything slip pointing to the fact that he knows you lest he should overstrain his memory cuz if he does so he will have a permanent memory loss…he is still very vulnerable."

**…**

Taichi and Takeru took Yamato home. "Hey taki how come you never told me about Sora?" "Oh that…slipped my mind bro" "hmm…she is good" said Yamato and smiled to himself. Taichi and Takeru were happy to see Yamato liked her. In fact he liked her ever since he first opened his eyes in the hospital. He was musing to himself "she is so loving…and pretty…her flaming red hair sets off her beauty even more. Good thing she is gonna stay in our house, we can become friends then perhaps…" Yamato was brought back sharply to earth by the arrival of Sora. "Hi guys; I got your medicine Yamato." Yamato thanked her and gave her his most charming smile and Sora's heart melted away. He looked into her eyes and found those ruby red orbs full of a feeling he didn't understand what.

"Well then I should get going I have work to do." said Taichi. "Me too" piped in Takeru. And they left the couple alone, together…

_A/N: - in the next chapter we shall see Yamato and Sora growing closer and Yamato starts feeling for her. And please review this chapter. Donno why but this chapter and the next one is really short! I want at least 10 reviews _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:- I do not own digimon**

**Ch 5- Coming Closer**

_N.B:- Yamato's dialogues in normal font. Sora's in italics_

Three days passed. Sora and Yamato were good friends by now and Yamato was gaining in health; thanks to Sora. Sora had left early for office that morning and Yamato was eagerly waiting for her to return. In the meantime Yamato searched for his laptop but couldn't find it anywhere; actually Sora had hidden so that Yamato would not see his and Sora's pictures together and wouldn't strain his memory. Yamato decided to sit with his guitar when the door bell rang and Sora entered.

"Hi how was your day?"

"_Fine…and yours_?"

"Nothing much…my day starts now" he said smiling at her.

She blushed. Yamato thought "god! She looks even prettier when she blushes". They sat down to eat.

Having no topic to talk about Sora said "_start a conversation yama_"

"Yama eh?" Yamato smiled. He didn't know why but he felt very warm on being addressed that.

"_I just…"_

"It's fine…I like it."

"_Why don't you play your guitar? I love to hear you play"_

"But you never heard me play!"

Sora bit her lips. How could she have let that slip? But she soon made up for it.

"_I mean, Takeru told me you play wonderfully well and I would love to hear it."_

"Oh…okay then"

Yamato played a tune. It was one of Sora's favourites. She could not help but stare at him while he played, thinking of the old sweet memories together. How she wished she would have her old Yamato next to her and hug him tightly! Yamato looked up and saw her staring at him.

"Anything wrong?"

"_No, the music…it's beautiful."_

"So tell me about yourself. What are your likes and interests?"

"_I used to play soccer in junior school but switched over to tennis in high school. I love flower designing so I have a big garden in my house and I simply love going to the digiworld-"_

She stopped midway realizing her mistake and mentally kicked herself for it.

"Digiworld! So you are a chosen kid too! How come I never saw you there? I am a chosen kid too."

"_I didn't go there with you all. I was called at some other time. But I guess your digimons do know me."_

"Oh…so are you a crest bearer?"

"_Yup…crest of love"_

"Whoa…I am the digidestined of the crest of friendship. We have a lot more in common than I thought! Friendship and love…sounds nice together" he said giving her a naïve but seductive look.

Sora looked away from the bright blue orbs to get hold of her strong urge to kiss him at the last statement.

Yamato moved closer to her, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He loved the way she talked, she moved, the way she took care of him, batted her eyes at him. He thought: what's happening to me? Why is she affecting me like this? It's just 4 days that I have met her and I can't stop thinking about her. I was a cold blooded hardcore bastard without any love in my heart, so why does everything about her appease me? Is it possible that I can fall in love…?

Sora saw Yamato staring at her. She smiled and mentally said: _you may not realize it yama but you are falling for me again…love me the way you used to yama…please_

She snapped him out of his thoughts saying "_Do you always stare at girls like this?"_

Yamato blushed crimson; presenting quite a contrast to his gelled blond hair.

Yamato smiled mischievously and said "NO, not all girls are you"

It was Sora's time to blush now. He looked so cute that she again had to fight the temptation to lock lips with him.

Sora gave him a not so innocent smile and was about to leave when their digivices beeped aloud…

A/N: - Please review this one. I dunno if this chapter was a good one but the next one will be better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****:****-****I** **do****not****own****digimon**

_Mahwash- aren't you there in this site? I wanted to reply to your reviews but I could not..._

_Koumiloccness- here's your much awaited chapter_

**Ch 6:- Digiworld calling**

"What's going on?" asked Sora.

"I dunno…I thought we had permanently solved all problems of digiworld"

And before they could say another word, they were sucked into digiworld.

They landed with a thud on a beach, the same place they had landed 13 years ago when they had been called to the digiworld for the first time. They found Taichi and the other digidestined standing there.

"Why have we been called here all of a sudden?" asked Iori.

"No idea" said the others in unison.

Ken muttered "don't tell me have to drive out some evil digimon again; and more importantly where are our partners? I can't see-"

Just then a bright flash of light appeared in the evening sky in digiworld and Gennai appeared out of nowhere.

"Friends…sorry to call you all again, but Devimon and Billal Vandemon have reappeared and are wreaking havoc. Your digimon partners are all captured and scattered in groups of two and you have to go and look for them in pairs. I can give you the directions but finding them is up to you but it won't be any easy task. After finding gather on this very spot and I will tell you what next to do. Taichi and daisuke head towards west; Mimi and Koushiro towards south; Jyou and Iori north; Takeru and Hikari north-west; ken and Miyako north-east and finally Yamato and Sora head towards east. Your digivices will help you keep track of your partners."

"So I am with Sora" mused Yamato. Though he was very worried about Gabumon, he couldn't help feel happy at the thought that he had been paired with Sora…realizing what he was thinking he mentally rebuked himself and tried to focus on the task at hand…

…

"Ican't believe I am stuck here with you!" said an angry Taichi to daisuke.

"Are you still angry with me Taichi?"

Getting no reply he continued "Look, I'm sorry about it all. If I had known my actions would harm Hikari and its consequences would be so dire, I would have never done it. I never wanted to hurt her. I care for her a lot. I want to help her in her distress cuz I- I _**love**_ her" he finished the sentence in a breath.

Taichi glared at him. "Wow Motamiya! First you manage to kick my sister off her job and now you say you love her…you bloody son of a bitch! You better make sure you never come near my sister again or I shall rip your balls off!"

"We'd better not fight now Taichi. We've to find V-mon and Augmon." He said sadly.

"Right…for the first time you are speaking sense."

At that moment their digivices beeped and they knew where to find their digimons.

…

"Any idea where to look for them Koushiro?"

"No…but let's walk in that direction; I can see some footprints and I have a feeling we will find them there."

"Ok!"

"Er…Mimi…if you don't mind then take my hand"

Mimi turned to look at him and he added "I don't want you to get lost"

They held each other's hands and both blushed.

"Koushiro, what if we never find them? What if something happens to them or to _**us**_?"

Koushiro liked the emphasis on us. He hugged her, pressed a finger to her lips and said

"Sshh…don't worry … both we and our partners will be fine"

They didn't let go of each other for quite some time. When they did, Mimi wrapped her arms around his necks and kissed him.

"You wanted your answer that day Koushiro didn't you? This kiss was your answer."

Koushiro smiled and said "I love you Mimi…I love you very much."

"I love you too Koushiro-san"

…

"I am afraid ken...I don't know what state she is in and-"

Ken cut her off and said "I too am worried about Woromon but we should not let fear overtake ourselves. Definitely our path is beset with difficulties but we can overcome it _**together**_ok?"

He took her hand in his. Miyako looked into his jet black eyes, full of warmth and got back all her lost confidence.

"Ok Ken"

…

"Hikari, darling, don't cry please!"

"Oh taki…I am so afraid…I don't think we will be able to rescue them!"

"Don't be so afraid Hikari…had it been impossible Gennai would never have set us on it. Moreover never loose hope till the last minute Hikari."

She looked up at the younger blond and before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him full on the lips. He kissed back, not pulling apart till they needed to breathe.

Finally she said "Thanks Takeru…for giving me new hope and confidence."

And Takeru could see an aura of light emit from her.

…

"I remember when I landed for the first time in digiworld. I was a kid…and when you came you were even smaller." Said Jyou to Iori.

"Gomamon taught me many things. Whatever I am today is because of him. I sincerely wish he was with us now"

"Same here Jyou…I shall rescue Upamon whatever it takes."

**XXXXXXX**

**A/N:****-** I know there wasn't much sorato in this but don't worry the next chapter there will be sorato and only sorato…and please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: - I do not own digimon

Ch 7:- The first time

N.B:- _**Sora**__**'**__**s**____**dialogues**____**in**____**italics,**____**Yamato**__**'**__**s**____**in**____**normal**____**font**_

"Who's your digi partner?"

"_Mine__'__s__Biyomon.__"_

"Biyomon…hang on I know her; she is the bird like creature isn't she?"

"_Yeah__"_

"How come I know her and not you? Strange…isn't it?"

Sora didn't say anything aloud but mentally thought "_the__present__is__very__strange__Yamato__…__I__am__walking__beside__you__and__you__do__not__recognize__me__as__**your**____Sora__…__that__is__very__strange__in__itself__…"_

"_It's dusk now. If we are not quick we will have to spend the night here."_

"But Sora…where can we camp for the night? Hang on I happen to remember a cave that was here nearby when I had come many years back. I hope it's still there. Anyways, we will look for that later."

"_My digivices is still not showing the whereabouts of Biyomon…"_

"Neither is mine"

"_Let's go through the forest."_

"But it leads to the cliff…never mind let's try that route" added Yamato hastily seeing Sora's glare.

It was nearly night by the time their digivices beeped and alerted them that Gabumon and Biyomon were nearby.

"Sora I think we should stop…no use searching for them now…we don't know what dangers lay ahead and we won't be able to do anything in this darkness."

"_Ok let's go to the cave. I can see it."_

On entering the cave Yamato realized how small it was for the two of them. He felt really uncomfortable at having Sora so close to him. In fact their bodies were pressed against each other.

"Er Sora…if you are not comfortable, you can tell me…I will move to another spot nearby…"

Sora was about to say "_Of__course__not;__why__should__your__being__close__affect__me__" _but she caught herself just in time and said "_No__it__'__s__ok__…__I__feel__safe__with__you.__"_

Yamato felt very warm at this comment.

For the next half an hour they chalked out their strategy for the next morning and then they again fell silent.

"_We are being awfully quiet Yamato…say something."_

"What?"

"_Anything!"_

"I love you…"

"_Yama!"_

"I love you Sor…I know that it isn't many days since I first met you but I am sure of what I feel for you…it's strange the way I feel about you…the way I feel when you are near…no other girl ever made me feel this way. I thought I was a cold-hearted loner without any love in my heart till I met you. I do not know if you feel the same way about me or not but-"

Sora cut him off with a kiss. He was taken aback. Nevertheless he kissed her back. He greatly savoured the taste of her lips. Then he pulled back and said "Boko mo suki dayo"

"_Atashi__mo__suki__" _replied Sora with tears of happiness streaming down her eyes.

"Why are you crying Sor?"

"_It__'__s__just__that__I__am__very__happy__…__I__love__you__very__much__Yama__…"_

"Haha…I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me!"

"_You__caught__me__there__…__baka!__Fuck__you__Ishida__…"_

"Sure…I am ready...just mention the time and place…"

"_Right__here__right__now__" _teased Sora.

Without warning, this time Yamato kissed her. Sora opened her mouth and Yamato's tongue traced her mouth and her lips. Yamato descended to her neck and began groping her neck. Sora let out a moan and began nibbling his ear. He descended to her collar line. She dug her nails at his back. Although on other occasions it would have hurt him, at that moment he greatly enjoyed it. She began unbuttoning his shirt. She could feel his hardness against her thighs. He moved his hands to her waist and began sliding them up and down. Sora let out another moan and he kissed her again…

**xxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe I finally did it…for the first time!"

"_Did__what__Yama?__"_

"Made love of course!"

"_Baka!__"_

She smiled but deep in her heart she wished Yamato would remember the sweet nights they had together.

Yamato hugged her from behind and laid down beside her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. It sent shivers down her spine. She silently wondered how Yamato's touch still managed to produce the same ecstasy in her which she had felt for the first time when Yamato had kissed her for the first time back in high school. Though they had started dating nearly nine years ago, their love for each other simply grew in intensity as the years passed by. She thought how different her life would have been had digiworld not called her when she was in her fifth grade. She would not have met Biyomon, would not have realized her strength of love, would not have had the other digidestined as her great friends and most importantly Yamato would not have been there in her life. She loved her life for the way it was till these misfortunate things began…

She turned and whispered "_Yama__"_

Getting no reply she understood Yamato must have fallen asleep. She put her hand over his and fell asleep after some time.

A/N: - How was the sorato chapter? Liked it? Disliked it? All opinions welcome…Just two more chapters left now…so please review this one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Digimon**

**Ch 8:- To the rescue**

Sora and Yamato woke up early next morning at the crack of dawn, happier than usual at the previous night's events.

"You all right Sor?"

"If you are game so am I."

"Fine…let's go; better not waste anymore time."

They headed towards the dense woods. A strange fear of the unknown gripped them when they could see nothing but depressing shades of brown and green around them. Nevertheless they shook off all their fears. Suddenly their digivices beeped and they understood that Piyomon and Gabumon were close at hand. Then they noticed from the distance, Gabumon and Piyomon were chained and held captive in two separate cages and Mugandramon was guarding them. But at that moment he was fast asleep, Yamato noticed two keys hanging from a chain on mugandramon's neck.

"We must get the keys without waking him up" he mouthed to Sora. Sora nodded in assent.

Yamato tiptoed towards him when suddenly he awoke, grabbed Yamato by his arm and threw him. Yamato collided with a tree and fell to the ground.

"Yaamaaa!" screamed Sora and Mugandramon noticed her for the first time. He was about to attack her when Yamato got to his feet quickly and threw a stone at him. It hit the chain and the keys fell to the ground without Mugandramon realizing it.

Yamato shouted "Catch me if you can you dunderhead!"

Mugandramon began charging towards him. This left the ground open for Sora and she made a dash for the keys. She grabbed them and ran to unlock the two digimons. But she was extremely nervous and her hands fumbled.

"Fast Sora!" came Yamato's urgent voice.

Sora turned and saw Mugandramon had pinned Yamato against a tree. She took a deep breath, her nerves steadied and she unlocked them. Yamato and Sora took out their digivices. Piyomon and Gabumon evolved and Birdramon and Garurumon stood before them. They stopped Mugandramon in time from fisting Yamato to death. He fell to the earth with a thud. Sora ran over to him hurriedly. Yamato dot up and took Sora to a safe corner.

"Oh Yama I thought I was too late!"

"Don't worry about all that now Sor…I am fine…" he kissed her forehead.

Mugandramon could not tackle the two together and after some serious fighting they defeated him.

"Phew! That was close…how long have you been held captive Garurumon?"

"Since the last two days…ever since Devimon and Billal Vandemon came to power all of a sudden"

"And what about the other digimons Sora?"

"Gennai divided us into pairs Birdramon…and asked us to reassemble in file Island once we rescued our Digimon partners. I hope we will see the others there."

Birdramon and Garurumon took them to file island. All the others had already returned. Yamato and Sora were the last ones back.

"So how did it go?" Taichi asked Yamato.

"Well, Mugandramon had locked them…we unlocked them and they finished him off."

"Hmmm…same story with each one of us here…some or the other evil digimon had held our partners captive."

"Where are Koushiro-kun, Mimi-chan and Jyou-senpai?" asked Sora.

"Koushiro's arm was bleeding badly…Mimi and Jyou are tending to him. They are behind the bush." Replied Miyako.

Koushiro had lost quite a lot of blood and had become pale. The digidestined gathered around him. Mimi was extremely worried. She nestled Koushiro's head in her lap.

Then, without warning, Starmon, Revolmon and Roachmon brothers appeared out of no where.

"Where the fuck did they come from?" asked Daisuke.

The humans took cover while their partners fought them. But they were too tired and the evil ones defeated many of them. They came back to their weaker forms and could not fight any more. Starmon now turned their attention to the digidestined.

Starmon aimed at Takeru. Seeing his brother in danger, Yamato ran to protect him and pushed him out of danger. Starmon's chain got hold of Yamato and he began dragging him and dashed him against a rock. Sora threw a stick at Starmon. Caught by surprise, he let go of Yamato. He got to his feet and saw Revolmon targeting Sora. He made an impulsive run to save Sora. He grabbed her and tried to duck behind a rock but before he could do so Revolmon's bullet hit him squarely in the chest and he fell. Satisfied with their work, Starmon, Revolmon and Roachmon brothers disappeared.

Sora found her dress drenched with yamato's blood. She took him to her lap and said in a choked voice "No Yamato…not again please! Open your eyes yama please…I lost you once; I can't loose you again…please god no! Yama come back…don't leave me! I love you…I can't live without you…please open your eyes!"

Sora trembled all over. She was once again on the verge of loosing him. She screamed at the top of her voice " If you love me Yamato you can't leave me like this….you have to come back you hear me…you hear me Ishida!"

And suddenly a deep red coloration appeared in the sky right above Sora's head. She looked up with bloodshot eyes.

Brilliant red streaks were visible against the azure sky. A shape, much like Sora's crest formed there and Gennai descended and stood bodily in front of Sora.

**XXXXX**

A/N: - Like it? It's my favorite chapters but I would love to hear your opinions…so please review okay…cuz just one more chapter left for the story to finish.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: - I do not own digimon**

_Mahwish1 and Koumiloccness: - Thanks for having supported me throughout the story…it really helped a lot! _

_lax4life22:- Find it out Yourself :D_

**Ch 9:- All's well that's well**

"Sora Takenouchi, I am impressed by your love for him. It was your love that activated the power of the crest that resides deep in your heart. And it was your crest which brought me here. I can heal him, bring him back to life, and what more, I shall restore his memory. But you will have to promise me, not me, but yourself that you shall never mistrust your love again and whatever happens you shall not astray from the path of love."

"I have learnt my lesson Gennai. I promise you. Just give him back to me please!"

Gennai touched him. A yellow light glowed. Yamato coughed and mumbled a few incoherent words. Gennai next healed Koushiro.

"They will be fine in about a minute. Now I shall restore the power of your crests and digi eggs to your digivices likewise. Your partners will be able to evolve to their most powerful forms with full vigour and energy. Then go and finish Devimon and Billial Vandemon off!"

With that he disappeared.

Yamato regained his consciousness and sat upright. Seeing he was fine, Sora asked "Yama are you fine?...do you recognize me?"

"Are you kidding me Sor? How can I not recognize you? After all we have been friends since we were small, I have been dating you for the last nine years and you are my future wife and on top of everything after the passionate night we had yesterday how can you even ask so?"

He stopped. The others had started grinning at the last sentence.

"That was supposed to be our private matter Yamato" said Sora angrily.

"Yeah right…sorry." Yamato smiled at her.

Taichi cleared his throat and said "sorry to disturb you two lovebirds but we have to go now."

"Yeah sure…but just wait a second; why did you ask me such a weird question Sor?"

"Long story...not for today Yama, or for any other day please."

"Fine as you wish" said Yamato but there was a puzzled expression on his face. Sometimes he felt he really couldn't understand his Sora at all.

"It's time for us to us to digivolve" said Agumon.

The kids took out their digivices. The digimons evolved and Magnemon, Holsmon, Pegasmon, Nefertimon, Armadillomon, Stingmon, Wargreymon, Metal Garurumon, Garudamon, Lilimon, Zudomon and atlar Kabuterimon stood in front of them. The digidestined paired up with their respective partners and went to the spot indicated by Gennai. The digimons dropped their partners to a safe spot and then proceeded to fight.

Mummymon, Arukenimon, and Lady Devimon and Pyamon sprung up together and started to attack. But they were no match for the ultra powerful digimons. Then, even more wicked digimons appeared. Metal Garurumon, Wargreymon, Lilimon, Garudamon, Atlar Kabuterimon and Zudomon fought them and held them back while the rest proceeded to attack Devimon and Billial Vandemon from their hideout. They defeated them with ease.

With the death of those two, the other wicked digimons started falling one by one. Once again evil was wiped out from digiworld.

"Hurrah! We did it again!" said Ken and Daisuke. Then without warning, they were sucked back once again into their own world.

Sora and Yamato were back in Yamato's house and she landed right on top of him.

"Sor…you have gained a lot of weight you know!" Yamato smirked.

"Shut up!"

But then she turned to look at him and spoke in a very soft and low voice " Yama…promise me you will never leave me alone"

"No I won't…ever! But what's got into you? Stop thinking all those weird stuffs okay?"

He hugged her close and Sora felt that finally she had got _her_ Yamato back.

XXXXX

_A/N:- So how was the ending? Did you guys like it? Hope whoever read the story enjoyed it! **And merry X-mas to every one**, **over and out!**_


End file.
